fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Kadalith
Earth |ailments = Earthblight |weaknesses = Ice Fire |creator = Democide}} Appearance Kadalith is a massive Herbivore with brownish grey skin. The head isn't very big with some small warts on the skin. The tongue is covered with boney plates. The skin is shinily moist and the body is stout. Big, grey warts that look like rocks grow inregularly on the back. Kadalith has a short tail and stable, broad feet that help heave the body over the ground rather than growing to the side. Habitat and Ecology Kadalith is endemic to the Orkan Plains and adapted to the unique conditions there. The Herbivore is quite heavy and stout so the wind doesn't bother it much. Only in the stormy season it takes shelter in the caves and falls into something similar to hibernation as it cannot roam outside anymore because most water bodies get blown away by the wind. Kadalith has a slow metabolism and moves accordingly rather slow. They are not as much reliant on water as other amphibians but normally don't stray far from water sources. It feeds on plants and fruits like the Wind Nut. With its plated tongue and plates on the upper jaw it can crush the nuts with ease. The Herbivore is also prey to different predators like Kushala Daora. The rocky warts on its back can be detached by shaking and regrow then as they are made by fluids Kadalith excretes made by consuming ores, rocks and earth. The warts get shaken off for defense as it may hit a predator or confuses them using this to escape as the monster gets faster without the warts. The fluids excreted build new ones within a short time, first forming a bubble-like membrane then filling it up. When Kadalith goes into a state of rigidity in the stormy season the body gets covered with the fluid making it look petrified. Afterwards it breaks off the shell to go outside and warm itself in the sun. There is no real mating season for Kadalith. The Herbivores live in small groups of one male and one to four females and their youngs. When the youngs leave the group the females become fertile again in cycles. When another male enters their territory the harem leader wages a battle against it trying to turn each other on the back. Abilities Besides its physical power it can shake off its warts to inflict earthblight to hit opponents around it. As it is rather slow the attacks are pretty predictable but quite powerful. Physical attacks like body checks and body slams are Kadalith's main attacks. Attacks #'Bite': Kadalith rotates its head about 45° to one side and bites an target. #'Body check': The Herbivore charges towards an opponent and turns its side in its direction to ram its body into the target. #'Body slam': Similar to Slagtoth it stands on its hind legs to let its body fall onto a target. #'Shaking': Kadalith shakes its body for some seconds. Some of its warts fall off and if an opponent gets hit, it inflicts earthblight. Notes *The weakness is Ice, then fire. *Losing the warts makes Kadalith faster but its defense decreases as well as its attack power. **It takes about 30 seconds until a new wart is formed. **Shaken off warts can leave a shiny on the floor. *Like most other Herbivores it is not aggressive at first but defends itself against smaller monster (and hunters) if it gets attacked. Materials Kadalith Hide, Kadalith Wart (shiny), Bone Plate Category:Monster Creation Category:Herbivore Category:Small Monster Category:1 Star Level Monster Category:Earth Element Monster Category:Earthblight Monster Category:Democide